True Heroes
by chaosmagez
Summary: Harry Potter born with a great and intelligent mind became cold after a group of Death Eaters attacked his family at the age of 5. He lives his life growing stronger in hopes of one day bringing his mother back from her magically induced coma state.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

True Heroes

Author's Note: Harry is 4 years older than in the canon story. Harry will be strong, but not god-like that he will beat everyone with one spell. Neville is the Boy-Who-Lived and the focus of the prophecy. In this story the prophecy is just a vision of a possible future that has no real value. It will not it dictate where the story will be headed. It will not lead to sudden "gifts" of godly power being given for no reason at all except for "it is prophesied to happen". Story idea is pretty much the same as Knowledge is Power by SerpentSannin.

Summary: Harry Potter born with a great and intelligent mind became cold after a group of Death Eaters attacked his family at the age of 5. He lives his life growing stronger in hopes of one day bringing his mother back from her magically induced coma state.

Prologue

"Push, Lily, push." James said as he held Lily's hand through the birth.

Lily was in pain giving birth, but kept on going giving one final push before the baby came out. The healer at St. Mungos delivering the baby washed him before wrapping him in a blanket.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter it's a boy." The healer handed the baby boy over into the waiting arms of Lily Potter.

Lily just looked at her son and was filled with joy because she now had a new member in her family. She looked at James and held her son to him. "Go on James hold your first-born son."

James took his son from Lily's arms and held him close. He felt so happy now that he had a child to raise and see grow up. "Our son is so peaceful he isn't even crying. He just looks with his green eyes. He has your eyes Lily." James reached his son out to Lily and she took him in her arms once more.

"So what do you want to name our baby Lily?" James asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and looked at his new-born son.

Lily gently touched her son's face and was mystified by her son's calm expression. "Harry. His name is Harry."

* * *

1 Year Later...

James was late for work again and didn't want to be reprimanded by his boss so he was running down the stairs. "Lily, I'm going to be late for work, so don't worry about making my breakfast." James yelled as he ran to the floo. He fixed his Auror robes and activated the floo before leaving for work.

"James, wait just..." Lily was cut off seeing James going into the floo. "You forgot to take your wand."

Lily waited by the floo for a few seconds holding James' wand in her hand. James came back through the floo. "Here, James, your wand." Lily handed over his wand.

"Thanks, Lily I was wondering where I had put that." James gave Lily a kiss goodbye before leaving again.

"Well it looks like it's just me and Harry eating breakfast alone again." Lily went back into the dining room and saw harry waiting for her to start breakfast. "You're such a good boy waiting for mommy."

Harry just looked at his mother and smiled. Harry ate his meal quietly and Lily was amazed every time she saw Harry doing something even as simple as eating by himself. 'He such a smart little boy my son is.' Harry looked up from his meal and spoke.

"Mom, why is dad always running out on breakfast?"

Lily was surprised to hear Harry's first word become a first sentence that froze before she could eat anymore. Gathering herself she put down her spoon and went over to Harry and hugged him. "Oh my son said his first word and also his first sentence. I'm so proud of you Harry." Lily just kept hugging her son.

Harry liked the attention he was getting and the fact that his mother was hugging him so he hugged her back.

"I can't wait to tell your dad when he gets back from work. He'll be so proud of you."

* * *

4 Years Later...

Life at the Potter house in Godric's Hollow was quite exciting for Lily, James and their son Harry.

Two years ago James was promoted to Auror captain of his own division for merits in the field. His transfiguration skills in battle made him well known throughout the magical community and he holds one of the best arrest records for bringing in criminals. After James promotion to Auror captain he had become a bigger target in the war against Voldemort and is one of the higher priority targets on the dark lord's list.

Lily herself became quite an accomplished charms mistress obtaining her mastery in charms around the same time as James promotion. She made a name for herself after participating in a few dueling tournaments held outside of England in the European area. Her strategic use of elemental battle charms won her a few championships and was ranked among the top duelist of the time. The need to be around Harry quite often to raise him right prevented her from becoming an active duelist. So she turned to spell crafting and created quite a few potent charms that are used to help in the war against Voldemort.

Harry was raised with the love and care of both Lily and James. Lily took a more active role in raising Harry since James' work as an Auror captain kept him for long and at times unscheduled hours. The war against Voldemort was at an all time high and the need for active Aurors increased making the hours of work less than satisfying. Harry still spent plenty of time with his father even if he was so busy and was shown great parental love whenever they were together. Harry grew closer to his mom since she was usually there for him all the time and James was mostly away. Harry's magic developed quite quickly and was already experiencing accidental magic a few months after he was first able to talk. Lily thought it would be a great idea for Harry to learn to control his magic so she tried to teach him to use magic. Harry being quite intelligent and a quick learner became able to perform many simple spells over the course of a year of being taught. At the same time Lily began to teach Harry to read and then to write. By the time Harry turned 4 he had already learned enough to be a third year Hogwarts student. By that time Lily wanted to expand Harry's knowledge to encompass what would be taught at muggle schools and began buying muggle textbooks.

Harry loved the books and learned all that he could learn from the textbooks his mother bought for him. The two of them grew closer bonding as Lily taught Harry magic and muggle sciences and arts.

It was a few months after Harry's birthday on October 31st 1991 (AN: Timeline will be 10 years ahead so technology advances make sense.) that Bartemius Crouch Jr., Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestrange, and Bellatrix Black who were four of Voldemort's inner circle stormed the Potter house. James, Lily and Harry were eating dinner at the time that they all felt the alarm wards go off signaling that there were intruders. James looked out the window and saw the four Death Eaters coming.

"Lily, go and get Harry and run for help. Get some Aurors here as quick as you can while I hold them off."

Lily got up and took Harry by the hand. "What is going on James? Is it Voldemort?"

"No, its 4 Death Eaters and they seem pretty confident since they didn't bother to hide their faces."

"Don't worry James I'll be back as quick as I can with some help." Lily said and took off running with Harry to the floo. The floo didn't seem to be responding and Lily was unable to apparate. 'Damn the floo's been cut off and there seems to be anti-apparation wards up.'

Lily began to run as fast as she could with Harry behind her out the back door.

"Barty, Rabastan and Rodolphus you three take the front and I'll surprise them from behind. We're going to find out what they have done with our lord and then kill those blood traitors."

"Just make sure you don't get too trigger happy and hit one of us in the attack Bella." Barty said snidely and walked toward the house.

Bellatrix ignored the snide remark and ran for the back of the house. As she was running she saw Lily and Harry run out the back door and away. 'Well, well, well a blood traitor's wife and her son running away from me. It's time to have some fun." Bellatrix decided to chase after Lily and Harry instead of going into the house as back up and ran after them.

'This is it James. I have to buy Lily some time to get back up Aurors or some help here as soon as possible. I'll probably be drained by then, but as long as she is safe it's okay.' James was broken out of his thoughts by the front door being blown apart by a blasting hex.

"Hello blood traitor. Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Bartemius asked in a cruel tone.

James had his wand to his side ready to fire at a moments notice. "Do what exactly?"

"Our lord has been missing since he attacked the Longbottoms and it is unlikely that it is because he wanted time alone. So I will ask only once where the dark lord is."

'Missing? Attacking the Longbottoms? Frank and Alice? What the hell is going on here?' "I have no idea what you three are talking about so leave now or the Aurors will detain you all."

Rabastan laughed. "Detain us? We've already cut off communications and put up anti-apparation and portkey wards. There is no escape and I'm quite sure your wife and son is being taken care of by Bellatrix right now."

'What! No!'

"Well time for you to die Potter." Bartemius started off with the killing curse, but James saw it coming and dodged. The battle was on.

'I have to keep running. Anti-apparation wards can go on for quite a distance.'

"Mommy what is happening? Why are we running?"

"Don't worry sweetie mommy will protect you from the bad people that are chasing us."

Suddenly a blasting hex threw the two of them off their feet. Harry's right leg was knocked against a tree breaking it and prevented him from moving it without going into severe pain.

"Well look what I have here a foolish witch who is running with her son trying to get help."

"Harry, get away from here now and get help." Harry knew that it would be quite painful to walk on a broken leg but his mother and father needed him to get help so he endured and ran as fast as he could on a broken leg.

"Silly witch, as if I'll let him get away." Bellatrix sent another blasting hex, but Lily cast a strong Protego and blocked it from harming Harry giving him enough time to get far enough away.

Bellatrix began to smile darkly. "No matter once I'm done with you I'll get your son and kill him in front of you."

"You won't lay a finger on him."

Bellatrix took the initiative and started strong with the Cruciatus Curse intending to end the battle quickly and painfully for Lily. Lily who wasn't a dueling champion for nothing, had seen it coming fast and she dodged to her left. Lily animated two golems made from dirt and stone on the ground and sent them at Bellatrix. The battle was on.

Harry was trying his best to run, but his broken leg was keeping him from moving very quickly.

'I need to hurry and get help. I need to contact the Aurors. The town isn't very far, but this pain is awful.'

Harry kept running despite the pain and eventually made it to town and called out to a middle aged man and his wife that he recognized as the town's two rune scholars.

"Mr. Raetic, Mrs. Raetic, please help me."

Harry's cry for help caught their attention and they immediately rushed to him. "Harry, what happened?"

"Death Eaters, they are attacking my parents. Please contact the Aurors and get help to them." Harry couldn't take the pain in his leg anymore because it became too great for him to bear and passed out. Mr. and Mrs. Raetic rushed Harry to their homes and made a quick call to the Ministry telling the Aurors to send help immediately. Afterwards they went to St. Mungos to drop off Harry with the healers to get his leg fixed.

"Looks like Harry is being taken care off by the healers. We need to go help Lily and James."

"Right behind you honey."

The two of them went back to Godric's Hollow and noticed that the Aurors hadn't arrived yet or were already ahead of them. They ran to the Potter house hoping that it wasn't too late to help them. They came upon a warzone that was the area that Lily and Bellatrix laid. Both were unconscious and the area around them was completely devastated. Giant craters littered the area, trees were blown apart or up-rooted, the area was scorched by flames, and there were damp areas as well.

"That's Bellatrix Black." Mr. Raetic cast a few stunners on her unconscious body and conjured metal ropes to tie her up with. Then drew a few quick runes and bound her through the magic of the runes.

Meanwhile Mrs. Raetic checked Lily for injuries or if there was any need for immediate medical attention. Seeing nothing life threatening she let her go.

"Honey you stay here and watch Lily and Bellatrix. Wait for the Aurors and don't let Bellatrix out of your sight. If she wakes stun her." Mr. Raetic stood up. "I'm going to find James and help him if need be."

Mr. Raetic ran off toward the Potter house once more and when he arrived to find a burning house he was afraid for the worse. He ran as fast as he could while cast the most powerful water charms he knew to try and douse the flames. He blasted the back door open and saw James' body lying on the floor near the front door. He ran over and picked him up before blasting the front door and leaving the house. The burning house grew in flames once more and the house collapsed into burning ruins. He saw 3 Death Eaters each of them in different states of injury and each of them missing body parts. He set James down to check for a pulse, but didn't find one. A diagnostic charm later and he knew James had died fighting the three death eaters. A few minutes later the Aurors had arrived and took the three death eaters into custody.

'This is a sad day for the Potter family. They are such good people.'

* * *

The Next Day...

Harry woke up and looked around at the unfamiliar environment that he was situated in. The pain in his right leg was gone and he felt bandages around it. He was wearing hospital robes.

'I must be in St. Mungos now. I hope mom and dad got help in time.' Harry lied down on the bed and began to think about what happened last night. 'Those Death Eaters just came out of nowhere and attacked. Why now of all times did they attack? What prompted there attacked? What has changed?'

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the opening of the door. A nurse came in with a healer.

"My name is Healer Edward Eyan and this is my assistant June Art. How are you feeling Harry?"

"I'm feeling fine considering my leg was broken." Harry replied. "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought in last night with a severely broken right leg. Apparently the break was agitated by excessive use."

"I know I was running for help."

"Well I just have to run a few diagnostic charms and I'll leave my assistant to answer anymore question you may have." The Healer cast a few diagnostic charms and saw that the leg was healed fine and Harry should be able to walk out in a few hours as long as there wasn't too much stress put on it for a few days. Harry was in good health and the Healer left.

"June, may I call you June?"

June smiled. "Of course you may Harry."

"Please tell me the truth. What happened to my parents?"

June was surprised by Harry's question and adopted a sad look. She knew what happened to Lily and James, but she didn't want to be the one that broke the bad news to Harry and break his heart.

"Please June just tell me what happened to them. I want to know."

June walked over to Harry and took a seat on the bed. She held Harry's hand comfortingly and spoke. "Your father died last night fighting those Death Eaters that attack your home. I don't know the details, but he's gone Harry. I'm sorry."

"I see." Harry looked sad. "Tell me, what happened to my mother?"

"Your mother was found unconscious and she was diagnosed to be in a magically induced coma. The healers have been working since last night trying to bring her out of it, but nothing has worked so far." June saw Harry becoming sadder. "I'm sure the healers will be able to bring her out of it."

"Thank you for telling me the truth about what happened June." Harry shed a single tear.

June gave Harry a hug and comforted Harry in his state of distress after hearing what had happened. Harry hugged her back and cried tears of sadness.

* * *

The Next Day...

Potter Cemetery...

It was a rainy day and Harry stood in front of his father grave alone just looking at his father tombstone.

_Here Lies James Potter_

_Loving Husband, Father and Friend_

_A Hero Defending His Family_

_1966-1991_

'Dad you died protecting me and mom. If I were stronger I would have been able to help mom and maybe save her, but I wasn't. You gave your life to protect the both of us and I couldn't even save mom.'

Harry just stared at the tombstone and his eyes became cold. 'No more. I will become strong.' Harry clenched his hand into a fist.

'Voldemort died that day. We were casualties of a desperate attack of those Death Eaters that have lost. I'll make them all pay for killing you and hurting mom.'

"The healers couldn't save mom, but I'll bring her back someday."

An hour later...

The rain was still pouring and Harry was soaked when two figures came into view behind James' grave. It was Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The stood beside Harry and mourned the loss of their good friend in silence having came as soon as they heard the news.

"It's nice to see you two again Remus, Sirius."

"We only just learned what had happened through word of mouth. You didn't call us Harry. We would have wanted to be here for the funeral." Sirius said.

"There was no big funeral. Only one person beside me had come to James funeral." Harry didn't even look at the two instead just stared at the tombstone. "Voldemort's dead and everyone is celebrating. No one seems to care to mourn the lives lost that day."

Remus and Sirius were pretty angry to hear that, but also happy that Voldemort was gone. "Still Harry you should have called us because we would have wanted to be here." Remus said since the two of them really did want to be there for James' burial even if there were celebrations of Voldemort's demise.

"What are you going to do now Harry?" Sirius asked genuinely concerned for the boy now that he had no family left.

"I'm going to live alone." Harry spoke before they could say anything knowing what they were going to say. "Don't worry I can take care of myself. You don't have to live with me and leave the lives you've built behind just for me."

Remus had moved to France to escape the prejudice against "dark" creatures and created a successful business involving warding. Sirius also moved to France and started up a few night clubs which turned into successful business ventures and lives his days partying.

"Alright, but keep in contact with us and tell us if you ever need our help. We do have the means to get international portkeys." Sirius said knowing that his godson had made up his mind on the issue.

"Don't worry I'll call you two and we will still get together on the holidays just like we always do."

The three of them stood in silence in front of James Potter's grave mourning the loss of a father and a friend.


	2. The Boy Who Became a Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author Note: Harry's intelligence may seem unrealistic, but its fanfiction and I choose to give him incredible brain instead of making him an extreme idiot. Harry's living alone and taking care of himself. Well if he's smart enough to read and write he's smart enough to take care of himself.

Chapter 1: The Boy Who Became a Man

6 Years Later May 1997...

Oxford University, England

Commencement Ceremony for Postgraduates Receiving their Doctorates

"Salutations, scholars of the class of 1997, I am Sir Martin John Evans." A round of applause was given by the students who were in attendance. Martin went into his commencement speech of encouraging words and congratulations to the students for working hard and earning their doctorates. After the speech ended names began to be called out along with what the person had accomplished to receive their Doctorate. Then the student would come up to the stage and accept it and give a short speech to his or her fellow students.

"...thank you." The student on stage said before walking off the stage so another name could be called.

The Dean of Oxford called out the next name. "Harry Potter, our youngest student to ever have the honor of receiving a Doctorate Degree. Mr. Potter is here today receiving a Doctor of Philosophy in Chemistry studying..."

Harry was sitting in the front row watching the proceedings quite proud of himself over his achievement. 'The work and effort I put into getting this degree was immense, but well worth the effort. Now I will have access to a greater number of muggle research centers as well as prestige among the muggle scientist. It will work greatly in my favor when I need to obtain muggle technology.'

"Please give a round of applause for Mr. Harry Potter."

The people in attendance began to applaud as Harry got up and walked up the stage and accept his Doctorate.

"Please say a few words Mr. Potter." The Dean said before Harry stood at the podium.

"I would like to say that I am honored to be granted my Doctorate Degree today for my work. It has been only been a little over a year since I had obtained my Master's which just goes to show with enough hard work and dedication we can do anything. Age is such a meaningless number now if anyone thinks about it. I mean that I am still 10 years old and yet I work just as hard as anyone else here and have been just as studious in my coursework to be here today. It is the mind of a person that matters most, not the age and I hope everyone will agree with me instead of judging others based on preconceptions of age. Thank you." A round of applause was given to Harry as he walked off the stage and sat down again.

As the ceremony progressed Harry was becoming increasingly bored and was ready to just leave, but thankfully the ceremony came to a close and Harry left before he was approached by anyone. Harry looked around and was alone so he apparated back home.

* * *

London, England

Harry's Apartment

Harry arrived at his apartment and was greeted with panties being thrown in his face. He took the panties and threw them on the floor and saw his maid and her girlfriend groping each other and heading into his bedroom. 'Why do I keep her around?' Harry asks himself as he looks around his apartment.

The apartment is pretty clean and well organized. 'Oh, right she does a very good job cleaning up this place despite her habits. I'd better go before she turns herself into a pedophile going after me again.' Harry left his apartment and went to the local pub in the area.

As Harry walked in he was greeted by the some of the regulars and the bartender. "So, what will it be today?"

Harry took a seat at the bar. "Get me a bottle of Absinthe for today."

The bartender raised an eyebrow at Harry's drink order. "Absinthe? Are you celebrating something today?"

"Of course I am. Today is a very special day for me." Harry took a stack of bills from his pocket, put it on the bar counter and yelled. "Drinks are on me until this runs out."

A chorus of cheers was made by the people at the pub. "Brian, my good bartender I just got my PhD today. Of course I would be celebrating."

"Congratulations Harry one bottle of Absinthe coming right up." The bar became livelier and people were happily drinking since it was being paid for by Harry. "Here you go Harry."

"Thank you." Harry popped the cork and took a sip from the bottle. "Ah. This is good Absinthe."

"Thank you Harry. So a PhD, are you going to be taking more research jobs now or are you going to teach at the universities now?"

Harry shook his head and drank some more. "I'm not going to be researching too much, but I will still be part of a few projects. As for teaching I'm not ready to be doing that yet."

"Not ready? Harry I've seen you teach before and I was quite impressed by it. How can you not be ready?"

"It's not the skill Brian, it is the time. The projects I am going to be devoting my time to may be few, but they are quite extensive and time consuming."

"Ah. I see." Brian paused to grab another bottle of Absinthe knowing Harry would want to keep drinking until he passed out. "You are the youngest person to ever obtain a Doctorate and I know you will accomplish great things."

Harry and Brian talked as if they were old friends for a while about various things ranging from what they would be doing in the future to women. After Harry's fifth bottle he passed out and the bar had already cleared out since it was quite late into the night. Brian having done this a few times before since Harry would always celebrate at his pub. Locked up the pub for the day and took Harry home. Brian dropped Harry off at his front door and knocked on the door before leaving.

* * *

In the Morning...

Harry's Apartment...

Selene was having a nice day. She finished her working cleaning Harry's apartment early and her girlfriend had dropped by after she was done and they had a lot of "fun" with each other. Harry hadn't come home so she spent the night with her girlfriend and she had just left a few minutes ago. Now Selene is fixing Harry's bed after all the activities that had gone on and was on her way out. When she opened the door a body fell to her feet. She screamed.

"Oh my god Harry's dead, Harry's dead what am I going to do?" Selene was panicking and didn't bother to check if Harry really was dead. "I have to call the police."

Selene took out her phone from her purse and was about to call the police when she heard a groan coming from Harry. She put her phone back in her purse and check on Harry and saw that he wasn't dead just sleeping. So she picked Harry up and put him on the couch in the living room.

"Oh, your breath smells of alcohol. Here I thought you were dead and you just blacked out."

"Selene I do hope you cleaned up my bedroom after you did whatever you were doing."

Selene blushed. 'Oh, so he was here yesterday.' "Don't worry Harry I cleaned up after myself."

"Good. So can you tell me why you were screaming before?"

"I thought you were dead and I panicked."

"Oh. Well you can go now I'm not dead so I don't need you here."

"I'm not about to leave you in the state you are in."

"Fine, do what you want."

Selene didn't really have anything to do so she began making some breakfast for Harry and herself. Once she was finished they ate together silently and Harry had mostly got over his hangover from drinking the night before. Harry notice Selene was watching him as they ate breakfast together and spoke.

"If you're trying to convince me to stop drinking again then save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Harry drinking like you do isn't good for someone your age. I still can't even understand how you can stand drinking so much before passing out."

"Your my maid not my mother so drop it."

"Fine do what you want." Selene picks up their plates and started to wash the dishes.

"I'm going out and I probably won't be around much for the next few days. So you have the house to yourself to do what you want Selene."

"Okay Harry but, do you mind..." She was interrupted by the door closing signaling that Harry had left. Selene sighed to herself. "Your mother would be worried about your habits Harry."

* * *

Unknown...

Abandoned Warehouse...

Harry materialized inside an abandoned warehouse which seemed to be a storage facility with many crates and boxes all over the place. A lot of muggle equipment for construction, and various other things were scattered around and the lighting was bad as well as flickering. Harry looked at his watch.

'The "Merchant" should be arriving right about now.' As if on an unseen signal a portal opened up a few meters away from Harry and a well-dressed man in an Armani suit stepped out as the portal closed behind him. "You're late."

The "Merchant" chuckled. "No, I am on time actually."

"Do you have the items that I had requested?"

"Most of them yes. There were three items that even I couldn't find and that is saying something about their value and rarity."

"I suspected as much, but I thank you for trying to find those items."

The "Merchant" then took out a seemingly plain wooden box the size of a deck of cards and laid it on the ground between them before taking a few steps back. Harry also took out a similar plain wooden box and did the same.

"I can expect that you hadn't added the payment for the three items that I wouldn't have found."

"That is correct and it has been a pleasure doing business with you."

"It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Harry picked up the box with the items that he had paid for and the "Merchant" picked up his payment. Harry activated a portkey and left the warehouse. While the "Merchant" opened up another portal and walked in.

* * *

Monte Carlo, France...

Harry's portkey dropped him off at an alley next to a fairly large casino which was booming with gamblers. Harry cast a glamour spell over himself to turn his appearance from a 10 year old to a 23 year old man who was well-dressed looking ready to gamble. Harry went in the casino without any hassle and began to walk around occasionally playing a few games that way he didn't look out of place. After about two hours Harry took a seat at a high-stakes poker table that was beginning its first of two rounds for the day. It took about 15 minutes before the table was filled and the games began.

'My contact told me to join this high stakes poker game and win if I'm to be approached by this "Specialist" as those people are called. I hope they have want or can get it or else this will be a serious waste of time.'

The buy-in fee was 500,000 USD which was converted into poker chips. Harry paid as did everyone else and the game was started. There were only 3 players left on the table. A French woman with blonde hair, wearing a black dress that was ankle length with a long slit and an Englishman dressed in a black suit were the only ones left besides Harry. The French woman had just won the hand costing both Harry and the man quite a few chips which put her in a small lead against Harry. The cards were dealt once more. Harry had three Jacks, a 10 and a 3 and decides to throw back the 10 and 3. The blonde French woman exchanged 2 as well while the man exchanged 3. Harry received another Jack and a 5.

'4 of a kind Jacks. This is a good hand.'

"I'll start by raising 200,000 USD." The man said as he put his chips forward.

"I'll match you and raise it another 100,000 USD."

'They must have good hands if they are willing to risk so much.' "I match it and raise it another 100,000 USD."

The man began to smirk. "I'll match it and raise 150,000 USD."

The woman gains a predatory look in her eyes. "Why don't I just cut to the chase since we all know it will get there? I am all in."

'She must be very confident.' "All in it is." Harry moved all his chips in.

"I call." The man also put all his chips in. "Full House 10s over 7s."

"Sorry, but it seems I have a Full House as well only its Queens over Kings." The woman showed her hand and the man just looked defeated.

Harry put his cards on the table and showed his hand. "4 Jacks. It seems like I win." The dealer stood up and spoke.

"Congratulations, you have won the pot totally at 4 million USD. Please wait here as I call the manager to cash your chips for you."

The woman came up to Harry after the dealer left. "The shadow draws close to you."

"Embrace it if you are not afraid or perish."

"So you are the one Renold sent for the job." The woman looked at Harry appraisingly. "You don't look like much, but then again looks are deceiving."

The dealer came back with a brief case and put the chips inside. "Come, you will get your winnings in my office."

Harry went with her to the back of the casino and followed her to the upper levels which were more quiet and deserted. When he went into her office he was surprised that it looked quite plain despite the beautiful sculptures and paintings. He took a seat at the desk and the woman did as well.

"My name is Catherine Delacour." Catherine extended her hand.

Harry shook it. "Harry Potter."

"Well, Mr. Potter down to business. I am told you wanted something from me and in exchange you were willing to perform a service for me." Catherine took out a photo of two men and put on the table for Harry to see. "Those two men there are Tyson and Robert Trent. They own a competing casino in Monte Carlo and have recently been threatening to attack my sister and her family if I don't shut down my casino or turn it over to their control. My family may hate me and the things that I do, but they are still family and I care for them."

Harry picked up the photo. "So you just need them killed?"

"No, it isn't as simple as that. Recently they have hired several assassins to go after my niece Fleur and I fear that they will strike tonight or within the next few days. It is an attempt to force my hand." Catherine showed a bit of anger before calming down. "I want you to kill the assassins and protect my niece. Afterward you are to change their will to leave everything to me before you kill them."

"I will take the job, but when it comes time for payment I expect that you will not back out."

"As long as you aren't going to be ask for anything I can't give or a price that is too great I will give what you ask."

"Then you have yourself a deal."

* * *

Delacour Mansion...

Harry disabled the glamour spell over himself and was doing reconnaissance around the Delacour home trying to find activate wards, security measures and weak points in which it could be infiltrated or struck. Harry was quite impressed with the ward work that he was seeing and found few weak points in the Delacour security. Harry was quite careful not to be seen by anyone that was an employee of the Delacour's and was easily able to slip anyone's notice.

'Well if these hire assassins are smart. Then there are only a few routes they can take to get in the mansion without activating the wards alerting everyone or get repelled by the wards.' Harry began putting up wards that would alert him if they are tripped that way he could intercept the assassins when they came. 'It's a good thing the Delacour's have anti-apparation and portkey wards they surround the area without any holes in them.'

It was a good two hours before he was done warding the weak points and he took his position sitting next to a statue of Athena that stood on a ledge on the front side of the third floor.

'This is going to be one long and boring wait.' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Delacour Mansion...

1 A.M. At Night...

Harry felt 5 people tripping one of his wards which were on a path that would lead to the inside of the mansion. 'Looks like the assassins have arrived and just in time too.' Harry opened the window the on the ledge his was on and slipped inside.

Harry reached into a shirt pocket, pulled out an AMT Hardballer pistol and checked if it was loaded before turning off the safety. "I should be able to intercept them on the second floor before they reach Fleur's room." Harry ran quickly to the stairs and went down to the second floor in order to intercept the assassins. Once he reached Fleur's door and heard no one around he hid against a wall column and waited for the assassins to come. It only took 10 seconds before he had begun to hear footsteps and from what he could hear there were only three people coming.

'Where are the other two?' Deciding to worry about it later he got ready to shoot. 'Shoot to kill, leave none alive.'

The assassins came into view and Harry took the first shots. He first three times and was able to kill two and disable the third assassins right arm before he was forced to roll away and hide behind a pillar which blocked whatever curse the assassin had fired. 'Damn a silent caster, as well as left handed or ambidextrous. Well, what can I expect when they are professionals?' Harry didn't have anytime to think before a few blasting curses blew the floor apart sending large chucks of stone shrapnel at Harry severely damaging his left arm, but he was still able to use it. Harry jumped away from the pillar and shot the third assassin in the head killing him. As the last assassin fell Harry felt his ward that he had put on the ledge leading to Fleur's balcony being tripped by two people.

'So they were doing a two-pronged strike as if they were expecting protection and they would have been able to kill any guards with a back attack. Quite professional, but they are wizards so they wouldn't have expected something like a muggle gun. No doubt someone must have been awakened by the gunshots and the blasting curses and someone will be here soon, but it will be too late to save Fleur.'

Harry went into Fleur's room and walked towards the window. He saw a shadowy figure behind the curtain and opened fire. 'If the bullet doesn't kill him the fall will.' Harry then waited for the last assassin knowing he or she only had two windows to come in from if he or she was going to kill Fleur. Fleur began to wake up after hearing that last gun shot. Just then the last assassin came in also wielding a gun opened just as Harry did, but the assassin hit Harry's right collar bone with a piercing round going all the way through without killing him. The assassin took a head shot to the head and died instantly.

Fleur woke up and screamed seeing a bloody Harry fall with a pool of blood growing bigger under him on the ground. Seconds later Lucile and Hector Delacour Fleur's mother and father burst into the room wands blazing ready to fight and defend their daughter. Seeing no immediate treat Lucile rushed over to Fleur's side and comforted her. Hector immediately noticed Harry lying in a pool of blood and came under the assumption that he must have helped fight off the attackers outside of Fleur's room since he couldn't believe that a young boy did it alone. Hector immediate cast what little medical charms he knew to stop the bleeding so he could get him to a hospital.

"Lucile stay with Fleur, I have to get this boy to a hospital."

Harry groaned. "N-No h-h-hospitals." Harry was in great pain from the piercing round.

"Boy, you need medical attention quick."

"I can't go to a hospital. Just bring a healer here quick." Harry was able to say before lapsing into more pain. '

"Lucile, I'm going to get a healer here watch the boy." Hector ran out the door to get a healer.

"Fleur, sweetie everything is going to be okay." Lucile said trying to comfort her daughter after seeing such a horrific and traumatizing sight. 'What happened here and how did these people get passed the wards. How did a young boy get through the wards and who help him fight off the wizards outside? What is going on here?'

Questions that Lucile had no answers to were running through her head and the only person that can answer them was lying on the floor with a bullet hole in his chest. Lucile noticed a glint of metal coming from Harry's right hand. Taking a better look she recognized it as one of those muggle guns. 'What is he doing with a muggle gun?'

It was a few minutes later that Fleur stopped crying, but Lucile was still holding her comfortingly and protectively. Hector burst in through the door followed by a woman who Lucile assumed was the healer.

Harry groaned in pain and spoke "Mend the bone and heal the wound. I'll take care of the blood loss later." Harry turned the safety in his gun on.

"I'm going to need to run some diagnostics before I do anything."

"Just do as I say woman. I can't stay here too long." Harry said still in much pain.

The healer glared for a second being spoken to so rudely, but complied seeing as the hole in his chest was a big problem. She got to work mending the bone and healed the wound on Harry. Once she was done she was about to cast a diagnostic charm on Harry, but he grabbed her wand hand.

"I'm fine and now I must go." Harry got up and walked toward the window, but was stopped by Hector who pointed his wand to him.

"Who are you and what is going on?"

Harry stared into Hector's eyes with his own cold ones that didn't feel guilty killing. "I was hired for a job and my job isn't finished yet. If you don't step aside Lord Delacour I will make you."

Hector narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it was a warning and my time is running out." Harry struck Hector's hand so the wand was no longer pointing at him and sweep kicked Hector off his feet with surprising strength and speed that he didn't think was possible. Harry then ran toward the window and jumped out grabbing the ledges to keep his fall from becoming injurious or fatal. Harry kept running until he was out of the range of the anti-apparation and portkey wards. 'Damn, my left arm is still hurt and I can't use it that well.'

* * *

High Roller Casino...

Harry's portkey dropped him off a block away from the casino that the Trent brothers were located. Harry felt the piece of parchment in his suit pocket that was the will that the brothers were to sign before he was to kill them.

Flashback...

Harry had his glamour back on and apparated back to the alley next to the casino that Catherine owned. He made his way to Catherine's office and was glad to find her there. Catherine looked at Harry wondering if he had already finished the job.

"Your niece is safe and I took care of the assassins sent after her."

"Good and the Trent brothers?"

"Before I head over there I am going to need a pre-made will. They will have to sign before I kill them. I wasn't sure of how you wanted that to be done so I came back."

Catherine handed Harry a piece of parchment on the table as well as a poker chip. "That is the will I want them to sign and the chip is a portkey to the High Roller Casino. I want the job done as soon as possible."

End Flashback...

Harry walked in without being accosted or question since he was dressed as if he had a lot of money to gamble with and began to look around. It took Harry 10 minutes before he found a stairway leading to the upper levels. 'It's best to start at the top.' Harry went to the top floor and scoped out the place. There were few rooms and Harry began to hear noises coming from one of them.

"Those mercenaries we hired haven't reported back yet."

"They will come because there is no way they could have failed."

"What if they did fail and that woman hired people to defend the girl."

"Then we will hire more and try again. After all, that woman won't expect a second strike."

Harry heard enough and knocked on the door. "Come in its open." Harry walked in and saw one of the two brothers sitting behind a desk and another reading a book near a shelf.

"Good evening gentlemen. My name is Jason Kent." Harry said to the two.

"Hello Mr. Kent, we have been expecting you, what exactly is it you have come to us for?" the one sitting behind the desk said.

"I have a business proposal and if you accept it just sign this contract." Harry put the will on the desk with a glamour spell over it editing the words. 'It seems Catherine was quite smart in the wording since I only had to hide small parts of the will.'

"Tyson come tell me what you think, because I have already made up my mind."

Robert handed the "contract" over to Tyson to see. "It sounds like a good deal to me." Tyson took a quill and signed it.

Robert read it over again. "Looks like the old man finally did something right and sent someone who would give us a good investment deal instead of another idiot." Robert signed the "contract".

Harry then took the will back. "Thank you gentlemen, it has been a pleasure doing business with the two of you."

"Likewise Mr. Kent, is there anything else you want?"

"Yes." Harry took out his gun and kills the two brothers before they even knew what had happened. "Your lives."

Harry shot them again making sure that they were dead and left the room. Harry made his way out the casino with his job completed.

* * *

Office of Catherine Delacour...

Harry walked into Catherine's office and saw her doing paperwork while looking somewhat frustrated.

"So you do paperwork instead of sleeping at night?"

Catherine jumped a little being startled by Harry coming in without her noticing, but she quickly recomposed herself and glared at him.

"The job is done Ms. Delacour and now I have come for my payment."

"The will was signed by the brothers?" Catherine asked wondering if he made it happen.

"They thought it was a business proposal, but nonetheless it was signed."

'Good, Gringotts will no doubt have the change on record the moment those idiots signed the will change paper.' "You did well. Now what is it you ask of me as payment?"

"Before I do that I think I should formally introduce myself." Harry let the glamour he had over himself go and Catherine was quite surprised that he was a young boy around 10 years old, but didn't show it keeping her calm expression. "My name is Harry Potter, it has been nice working for you and I hope you will have more jobs for me in the future."

"There is no doubt in my mind that you will be offered more jobs from me and my associates. Now tell me what you want in payment."

"I want a tome that was written by Aman'Thul. You hold one in your possession. It is one of a set."

Catherine was surprised Harry knew the existence of such an old piece of written work. "It is a fairly worthless book to all except a few people. Why do you want something like that?"

"That isn't your concern."

"True, but I can't help being curious since I have no use for it and for some reason a young boy like you does." Catherine moved the papers aside on her desk and drew her wand. Then she muttered an incantation and pointed at her desk summoning a ragged looking bag. She put her wand away and reaches into the bag which was larger than it seemed and pull out the tome carefully. She set it down and banished the bag.

"This is the book that you seek?"

Harry examined it and looked over the first few pages. "Yes, this is the tome that I seek." Harry took out the wooden box that he had received from the "Merchant" and tapped it once then tapped the book. The book suddenly vanished into the box.

"That is a very interesting storage item you have there."

"You just have to know the right people if you want one for yourself." Harry took out small card from his suit pocket and handed it to Catherine. "I guess our business is done for now. Call me if you ever have another job for me Ms. Delacour." 'Now to get some sleep.'

* * *

1 Day Later...

Permanent Spell Damage Ward, St. Mungos...

Lily Potter a resident of St. Mungos Permanent Spell Damage Ward for the last 6 years. The day the four Death Eaters had attacked the Potter home Bellatrix Black had fought with Lily Potter. No one knows exactly what happened that day because Bellatrix wiped her own memories before anyone could find out, but from the site of the battle it can be assumed it was a great battle indeed. In the end Lily was put into a magical coma that of which spell was unknown which lead to the inability to reverse the damage.

Harry walked over to his mother's bed and pulled up a chair. "Hello mom, I'm here to visit again just like I promised that I would when ever I have good hopes to help bring you back to me." Harry touched her hand.

"I've obtained an old book which I think has something that will bring you out of your coma. It's an old book so I think people of modern times have no knowledge of what is inside the book. Something new always has a chance to bring you back mom."

Harry touched Lily's face and pushed the hair from face. "I will bring you back someday. That is my promise to you." Harry spent the rest of his day talking to Lily's comatose form about what had happened to him since his last visit and the good news that he had received his PhD.

* * *

Morning of the Next Day...

Harry spent his night walking the streets of London contemplating on his life and thinking about his next move after he had left his mother. By morning time Harry went back to his apartment now that he didn't have much more to do for the time being. 'I wonder what Selene is doing right now?' Harry opened the door to his apartment and walked into.

"Selene, are you here?" Harry didn't hear a reply so he went into his room for some sleep. When he went in he saw Selene sleeping in his bed. 'Oh, so she was just sleeping.'

Harry didn't want to wake her up, but he also wanted to get some sleep so he got into the bed with Selene and went to sleep. 'She better not hit me when she wakes up like every other time.'

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Selene woke up that morning and felt someone sleeping next to her holding her arm. 'I know I went to sleep alone last night so there is a rapist in my bed.' Selene yelled "rapist" and punched Harry knocking him off the bed and then she rolled off the bed.

"You rapist if you thought you were going to get away with what you did or tried to do you have another thing coming."

"Selene, I'm not a rapist and I wish you would stop doing that." Harry groaned as he got up. 'Why does she do that every time?'

Selene blushed embarrassed. "Sorry Harry, I'm just overly paranoid about things like this."

"I know, but I wish you would at least see that it is me and not hit me."

"Sorry." Selene just looked at Harry. "Could you leave the room while I change?"

Harry just got up and walked out. 'Sometimes I wonder why I even continue to employ her.' Harry sat down on his couch.

Flashback...

3 Years ago...

Soho, London

'Another failed attempt at bringing mom back from that damned coma. My spell knowledge may be on par with a second year Hogwarts student, but my power and skill should have been enough for a successful attempt at that ritual.' Harry was walking down Soho angry that another attempt to bring his mother back had failed. 'I need to bring up my spell and magical knowledge soon if I want to bring mom out of her coma.'

Harry looked around Soho looking for a place to cool down and relax, but all he was able to find were brothels and sex shops. 'Are there no bars around here that do not double as some sort of whore house?'

It took about 15 minutes before Harry found a run down bar that had around 10 people inside sitting by themselves drinking or going about their business. He walked in the bar and took a seat at the bar before ordering a bottle of beer. The bartender didn't question Harry's age either because he didn't care or that business was business. It was a while later that Selene would walk into the bar look ragged and tired in a ripped up short dress. She took a seat next to Harry ordered herself some wine.

"What is a kid like you doing in a place like this and drinking too?" Selene wondered out loud. "Why are you serving this kid beer? He's a kid."

"Business is business and I'm not about to kick my customers out if they don't start trouble."

"I still say you shouldn't be serving a kid drinks." Selene took a sip of her wine. "Kid, why are you even drinking anyway? It's not like being a 7 or 8 year old is tough."

Harry just ignored her and continued drinking his beer which was his 5th one of the night.

"Are you listening to me? Hey!" Selene grabbed the beer out of his hand and put it next to her out of Harry's reach.

"Lady, I don't know who you are and I don't care who you are. Give me my drink back." Harry looked at Selene coldly.

"No, I'm taking you home. I wonder what kind of parents let their child out alone on these streets at night to go drinking." Selene then grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull him off the bar stool, but was met with a surprisingly strong resistance and couldn't budge him.

"Let go of my arm or I will make you." Selene just glared at him. "Fine, have it your way lady."

Harry pulled his arm in and dragged Selene to him. Then he pounced on her and pinned Selene to the floor. At that moment a group of men dressed in black suits burst into the door followed by a man wearing a white suit. The person in the white suit who seemed to be the leader stepped up and spoke.

"Well, now look what we have here. A prostitute that is being manhandled by a little boy." The man laughed and sneered at Selene. "You thought you could just attack someone like me and get away with it."

Around the bar people were looking nervously at who had just entered. "You..." Selene was cut off by Harry speaking.

"Whoever you are I suggest you leave now because I have to deal with this lady for taking my beer." Harry said dismissingly at the man. One of the men in black suits stepped up, but the man in white held up his hand to stop him.

"You've got some guts talking to me like that. Do you know who I am?" The man said threateningly.

"Obviously your an idiot if your still here." Harry let go of Selene and stood up.

"Teach this kid a lesson."

"Wait stop, he's just a child." Selene said fearing for Harry's life.

"Then I'm going to teach him to watch his mouth." The man in white signal to his men to attack Harry.

"Fools." Before anyone knew what had happened. Five gunshots were heard and the five men in black suits dropped to the ground dead of severely hurt. Harry had his gun aimed at the man in white ready to kill him. "Teach me a lesson huh? Well you should have walked away when you had the chance."

The man in white was now afraid for his life seeing Harry dispatch his men so swiftly. "Wait, don't kill me."

"Too late." Harry opened fire and killed him. Everyone in the bar stared in shock after seeing what Harry had just done.

Selene just stared at Harry speechless. "You killed them. Why did you kill them?"

"That's because none of you will remember a thing." Harry drew his wand and obliviated everyone, but met resistance when he tried to do the same with Selene. 'She has a strong occlumency shield.'

'He's a wizard!'

Harry cast a stunner and then knocked her out with a punch to the stomach. He then kills the men in black that weren't dead and took out anything of value from the man in white as well as his identifications. 'Better dispose of his contacts or make use of them. As for her I guess I should take her home with me.'

Harry's apartment...

Harry used the counter to the stunner and then roused Selene from her unconsciousness. Selene woke up groggily and found herself on a bed with the same kid that killed those men in the bar staring at her. She backed away fearfully and she looked like she was going to cry.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Lady, you don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"Your a wizard, how do I know you really won't hurt me?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know anything about you or what you have been through, but just trust me when I say I won't hurt you. My name is Harry Potter."

"I'm Selene, Selene Lovegood."

"Do you have any relation to Karen Lovegood?"

"She is my sister. I haven't seen her in long time."

Harry got up and started to walk out. "I can help you Selene if you want it."

Selene was unsure what to say. "How can you help me?"

"Work for me as my maid for a week and you will see some of how capable I am." Harry looked at her. "I want to get to know you Selene, you are interesting. If you are a capable maid I will employ you as long as my help is wanted or needed."

End Flashback...

'She was quite interesting. Apparently she was kidnapped as a child for her potential in magic only to have her magic sealed when her captors were about to be killed or arrest. She's living as a muggle even going to college being supported by theft and prostitution. I'll learn enough to destroy the seal on her magic someday.'

Selene came out of Harry's room wearing jeans and a white top. "Alright Harry I'm done and I have to get to class."

"Have fun." Harry said with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Selene, I'm going to be starting some new projects. So if I don't come back for dinner don't wait for me."

"Okay, well I'm off." Selene left with a bag in hand.

Harry apparates away from his apartment into one of his private labs and started his work.


	3. This Is Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Author's note: Harry's magical knowledge is vast and he is also very skilled at spell-casting, but that doesn't mean his spells will kill mass numbers and he is not so god-like that no one can stop him.

Chapter 2: This Is Hogwarts...

2 Months Later... Harry's Birthday...

Harry's Apartment...

Harry walked into the apartment disappointed over the result of his latest attempt to bring Lily out of her coma through the use of a potion that he found instructions for within the tome he had received from Catherine. Harry noticed immediately that the lights were closed which was odd because Selene was usually in at that time of day. Harry flipped the light switched and was met with a surprise.

"Surprise!" The people in the room yelled.

The apartment was decorated with balloons and a banner that said "Happy Birthday Harry". Sirius and Remus were smiling at Harry, two women that Harry didn't know were standing with Sirius and Remus and Selene was standing behind the cake with another girlfriend. Harry was not sure how to react to the surprise birthday party that was being thrown for him so he flip the light switch back to off and waited five seconds before turning them back on.

"You're all still here." Harry stated as if he was expecting them to disappear.

Sirius and Remus started laughing and the women just smiled at Harry.

"Come over here Harry and blow out the candles." Sirius said excitedly.

Harry played along with everyone and blew out the candles on the cake. "So, this is new and strange."

"What is so strange about us throwing a surprise party for your birthday?" Remus asked as they all took a seat or pulled up a chair.

"Well usually I would invite you two and Selene with me to a restaurant to have dinner. From there I would go to a bar and get drunk while the three of you go off doing whatever is you three do." Harry then looked at the two women with Sirius and Remus then at Selene's new girlfriend. "The girl with Selene I understand, but who are the ladies you have brought here Remus, Sirus?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Sirius asked the woman that was sitting with him.

"I think you should."

"Okay." Sirius stood up in a dramatic fashion as if he were announcing something big. "Harry, I want you to meet my fiancée Amy."

Then Remus stood up and grinned wildly at Harry. "Harry, I also want you to meet my fiancée Helen."

Harry just looked at the two surprised by the news then started to laugh. "Oh, you two almost had me there. The two of you engaged to two beautiful women, are going to settle down and have a family." Harry just kept laughing and saw that the two of them were still grinning. He looked at the ring finger of the two women and saw engagement rings.

"Oh, you two are serious. Well then congratulations are in order and wine." Harry went to a cabinet in the kitchen and took out two bottles of wine and glasses.

"Harry, why is it that you keep drinking in celebration of everything?" Selene asked in a mildly concerned tone over his health.

Harry just grinned and ignored her question. "So Sirius, Remus, when are you two planning to have the wedding ceremony?" Harry poured everyone a glass of wine.

"We were actually going to ask you about that. After all you will be getting your Hogwarts letter soon and we wanted to make it a day that you could come." Sirius replied.

Harry laughed a little at the response. "You two don't need worry about me going to Hogwarts. Just have it on the day you like best and I'll be there Hogwarts or not."

"Harry, you shouldn't treat your first year at Hogwarts like something you can just drop at anytime." Remus said in a parental tone.

"You two know what I do when I am not going working on my "obsolete" muggle science, right?" Harry said.

The two of them became a little more serious and depressed. "Yes, we know."

"Then you realize that I don't really need to go to Hogwarts at all. I just need to see if they can offer me something I have missed."

"Alright Harry. We'll send you an invitation when the dates are decided." Remus said.

The party turned into a night of talking about what everyone had been doing over the past year, getting to know Amy and Helen, and other topics of interest. It was followed by a toast to the two happy couple who were going to get married. Cake was eaten, wine was drunk, and they all chatted the night away. It was late into the night by the time Sirius and Remus left Harry's apartment to use their international portkeys in order to go back home in France. Harry decided to get drunk at a bar and left the house to Selene.

"Harry, why do you do this every year?"

"I do it to try to dull the pain I feel every year when my birthday comes around." Harry looked at Selene as he stood by the door. "You know enough about me. I'm sure you understand."

Harry walked out the door. 'Every year he does this.' "Well we have the house to ourselves." Selene grinned at her girlfriend.

"Let's go have some fun." Selene's girlfriend said in a sexy tone.

* * *

August 28, 1997...

Diagon Alley...

It was only a few days before the start of the school term at Hogwarts and Harry decided that it was a good time to get the supplies he would need for his classes. Harry looked over the list of books and other items that he was going to need for the year.

'This has to be some kind of a joke.' Harry thought to himself as he looked over the list as he walked around Diagon Alley looking for the right shops. 'These books are all the lowest of beginner level books. There aren't even any books for mid or upper level beginners. There is no way people need a year to learn such simple magic.'

Harry decided to forget shopping for books and went to Ollivander's Wand Shop for another wand. Harry walked into the shop and couldn't see nor sense Ollivander's presence inside the shop. 'What the hell? How is he hiding himself from my senses?' Suddenly Harry felt Ollivander appear behind him and he stepped forward with his wand extended in his left hand touching Ollivander's throat ready to kill him or cause serious injury. Harry felt a presence in his mind, but it disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"Harry Potter, put your wand down." Ollivander touched the tip of Harry's wand and lowered it with Harry's compliance. "You came for a wand after all, not to fight me."

Harry put the wand back into its place in the left sleeve of his robe. "No, I didn't come to fight you. I came for a wand." Ollivander walked passed Harry and grabbed some measuring tape from the counter then began to measure Harry's arms.

"You have telepathic abilities." Harry said as Ollivander was finishing his left arm.

Ollivander laughed a little. "You are the first person to ever call me out like that. The people that come to my shop aren't the kind of people who can spot my ability."

"I would guess that is the case. I'd be surprise if any British spell-caster can detect your abilities."

Ollivander finished measuring and fetched a few wands and handed one to Harry. "Try waving that wand."

Harry ignored Ollivander's instruction and channeled some magic into it to see if he could use it. "This doesn't work for me." Harry handed it back.

"You're an interesting one Harry Potter." The two of them went through process of Harry trying a wand and handing it back for about 15 minutes and after 30 different wands.

"I'm not going to tell you how to do your job, but this is a large waste of time. Do you have any general use wands? I'm asking since all the wands seem to distort the magic I channel into it or I am just unable to channel magic at all."

"Mr. Potter, it is the wand that chooses its wielder."

"That is utter garbage and you know that they aren't sentient. You wand-crafters know that wands are merely focusing tools for magic and I know that you realize that you make wands that only focus certain magical signatures depending on a persons attributes."

Ollivander was laugh loudly now. "Mr. Potter in all my years of business I have never encountered a person like you."

"That's because I've heard about you from other wand-crafters. You're well known for your wands that block or distort most people from using your wands unless they meet the requirements of that wand."

Ollivander went to a shelf and took out a wand box. "Here this wand should work for you."

Harry was able to channel magic through the wand. "You knew this would work the whole time didn't you."

"I was actually waiting for you to call me out on it." Ollivander said with a smirk on his face. Harry paid for the wand and left the wand shop to continue shopping for school supplies.

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Knockturn Alley...

Harry had cast a glamour spell over himself to look like as if he were in his mid-twenties to not draw attention to himself.

'If I remember correctly one of my contacts have a store around here next to a bar that doesn't discriminate against sentient intelligent creatures.' Harry had been walking the alley for the past 15 minutes and was unable to find it. 'Maybe I went the wrong way.'

Harry turned a corner and spotted a bar in which a group of goblins had just exited. He was glad that he had found the right bar and looked around a little before he saw a run down junk shop across the street. Harry walked inside the junk shop and went to the counter to ring the bell since no one was there. Less than a minute later an old man with a head of white hair walking with a gnarled stick for support walked in from the back room behind the counter.

"Greetings young man, what can I do for you today?" The old shopkeeper just smiled at Harry.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper showing it to the old shopkeeper before he put it back in his pocket.

The old shopkeeper's demeanor changed seeing what was on the paper and became more serious. "Come with me, we will talk in the back room." The old shopkeeper walked to the back room and Harry followed behind him. The room itself was pretty plain aside from a shelf of dusty books, a table and 4 chairs. Harry took a seat and the old shopkeeper locked the door before taking a seat as well.

"It has been a while since we last spoke." The old shopkeeper paused for a second and stared at Harry. "What do you want to know?"

"I need information. The tome was useful, but it didn't work for me."

"That tome was one of the more powerful of spell tomes I know of for the purpose you require. What more are you looking for?" The old shopkeeper was now curious.

Harry didn't like dealing with this particular contact of his because of the old man's skill, knowledge and former associates. "I need something that is more powerful than the contents of that tome. I will pay more if necessary for your information."

The old shopkeeper smiled at Harry and shook his head. "No amount of money that you can offer is worth the information that I have about something more powerful."

Harry kept his calm, but inwardly wasn't calm at all. "What do you mean? What is it that you want?"

"We met through mutual associates. We have since then been in business together in a merchant and customer sort of way. We know nothing about one another and if you want more information that is going to have to change."

'Damn, this is not what I wanted. I can't tell a man like him anything about me. It would cause too much trouble in the long run, trouble that I don't need.' Harry decided to stall him. "What would the knowledge of one another change?"

"Knowledge is a powerful tool, weapon and it is the key to everything. I was testing you when I gave the location of that tome." The old man stood up and walked over to the shelf of dusty books. "The fact that you were willing to pay so much for the information on the tome showed that you are willing to do anything for the knowledge that I have."

Harry stood up. "Then will you give me the information or am I just wasting my time."

"That depends on whether or not you are willing to show me who you truly are." The old shopkeeper turned to Harry. "You want knowledge and I want the same."

'I'm going to regret this someday, but if this is what it takes to bring my mother back then so be it.' Harry released the glamour. "Harry Potter."

The old shopkeeper went to Harry and extended his hand. "I am Mimir."

"It is a fitting name since you hold such vast knowledge." The two of them took a seat.

"You now know my name Harry. Now I can share my knowledge with you, but in exchange you have to offer me an item of value that I must deem appropriate for what I am to tell you."

"What do you want for the information I need now?"

"Bring me a Rank 4 medallion of an Assassin's Guild member."

Harry's eyes widened in surprise by the item that he being asked for. "You want me to steal the identification item from a Rank 4 member of the Assassin's Guild."

"That's right. A person of your caliber should be able to do it."

"What do you mean by my caliber?"

"Don't assume I know nothing about you Harry Potter. The moment we exchanged names I for a lack of a better word "scanned" your abilities."

"Fine, when I acquire the item I will be back for the information Mimir. I will see you then." Harry got up and left. His shopping was done and he now needed to make plans for the future.

* * *

September 1, 1997...

Platform 9 3/4...

"Remus and Sirius couldn't make it Harry." Selene said standing next to Harry watching the Hogwarts student board the train.

"I don't mind and I understand. Personally I don't really care much about Hogwarts. The only thing on my mind is checking out the books in the Hogwarts library for any information that will bring insight on her condition or will help in some way."

"Give it a chance Harry. You need to open up more to people around you or else you will be seen as a cold uncaring person."

"Let them think what they want to think. It doesn't matter to me at all." Harry checked his pocket to make sure his storage box was there. 'No time like right now to tell her.'

"Selene before I go. I want to tell you that you have been a big part of my life these past few years. I care about you and it will be a while before I see you again so the apartment is yours Selene. I had the deed transferred to your name 2 days ago."

Selene was shocked at what she heard. "You're giving me the apartment?"

Harry nodded. "You are graduating from the University this year so think of it as an early graduation present. Also now you don't have to go back to that overpriced apartment you are renting as a matter a fact you won't need to pay anything for rent since you now own that apartment. I transferred enough to pay the utility bills for at least a decade to your bank account."

Selene hugged Harry and he hugged her back. "Thank you Harry."

"It is no problem. Take care of yourself Selene." Harry released himself from the hug. "I'll see you when I see you."

Selene just smiled as Harry boarded the train.

* * *

Hogwarts Express...

Harry walked around the train for a little bit before he found himself an empty compartment. He took the seat by the window then put his feet up on the seat in front of him before going to sleep knowing that it would be a long trip. It was an hour into the trip that Harry became alert to someone opening the door to his compartment. A girl with shoulder length pink hair wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans came into the compartment and spotted the sleeping form of Harry and took a seat beside Harry's feet. She had an intermediate level charms book in hand called_ Introduction to Elemental Charms _and started reading from it. Harry went back to light sleeping so he could react if needed.

Around 2 hours later...

The girl with pink hair closed the book slightly bored reading the book. 'This is so boring. I wonder how can stay asleep for so long. He looks like a first year and I would expect him to be excited and jumpy like every other annoying first year.' The girl went shook Harry's shoulder a little to wake him up and Harry opened his eyes.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Hello, you woke me up to ask me what my name is." Harry said with annoyance in his one.

The girl caught the annoyance. "No need to get annoyed. I'm just trying to be friendly since you seem to be new to Hogwarts."

'"You need to open up more"' Harry remembered Selene's words and mentally sighed deciding to give the girl a chance. "I'm sorry; I was just annoyed being woken up so abruptly. My name is Harry Potter."

Harry extended his had and the girl shook it. "I'm Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call me Tonks or I'll hex you."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Oh really Nymphadora." Tonks pulled out her wand and sent a stinging hex at Harry's torso.

Faster than Tonks thought was possible Harry had moved out of the way and was already sitting next to her. Tonks gaped at Harry unable to comprehend what just happened. Harry just smirked at her.

"How did you move so fast?"

"That's a secret and I doubt you'll be able to hit me if tried Nymphadora." Tonks sent another stinging Hex at Harry, but Harry moved out of the way again and was back where he started.

"I'll get you sooner or later."

Harry just smirked and noticed the charms book sitting next to Tonks. "An intermediate level charms textbook?"

Tonks didn't know what Harry meant by intermediate level so she asked. "What do you mean by intermediate level? That's a standard charms textbook for 4th years."

'What? That is a standard 4th year textbook in this school?' Harry was surprised by this information. "You are joking, right?"

Now Tonks was confused. "Why would I be joking around about something so like that?"

"Never mind I was just a little surprised that because I though by 4th year schools were suppose to teach from upper intermediate level text not introductory."

"What's this introductory and intermediate stuff?" Tonks asked confused.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. It is just the international standard for classifying magical textbooks."

"Oh."

Harry got up. "I'm going to walk around a bit. I'll see you around Nymphadora." Harry dodged a hex sent at him and left the compartment.

'This is school can't possibly be up to international standards if they start intermediate level work after 4 years of study.' Harry found another compartment which was empty and locked it before going to sleep again.

* * *

5 hours later...

Hogwarts...

The Hogwarts Express had just pulled into the Hogwarts station and an announcement was made for the students to exit the train. Harry had woken up to hear the announcement and was one of the last ones to leave the train.

"First years, come first years over here." A large man shouted at the crowd of students and the first years went over to him. The man directed the first years into 4 person boats and the first years took seats.

'Forget the boats. I'll just go with everyone else.' Harry just followed everyone else toward a large amount of carriages being pulled by Threstrals. 'What the hell? Why are there Threstrals pulling carriages?'

Harry banishing the thought and just let it go spotted Tonks getting into a carriage followed by a brunette and a blonde girl that he didn't know. 'I might as well ride with her.' Harry went inside the carriage and closed the door behind him. The Threstral took off and was headed for the castle.

"Hello, you girls are all looking quite beautiful this evening." Harry said putting on a charming smile. "So, how does everyone feel about another year at Hogwarts?"

"I feel great. I've been looking forward to the new term all summer." The brunette said as if she were high on sugar. "By the way I'm Heather, what's your name?

Before Harry could answer Tonks cut in. "Harry Potter, what are you doing her? You're a first year."

The Heather and the blonde girl were curious to hear what Harry had to say.

Harry just smiled. "Well there aren't any rules that state I have to get stuck riding those beaten looking wooden boats. So I decided to follow everyone else and sit comfortably with 3 beautiful girls on the way to the castle."

The brunette was giggling and Tonks was smirking.

"Now why hadn't we thought of that during our first year?" The blonde said out loud shaking her head. "I'm Jenna and you Tonks seems to know you so I guess you already no her."

"Yes, I do know Nymphadora." Harry said dodging a hex sent at him while the other two girls watched in surprise. "You need to do better than that if you want to catch me.

Harry smirked as Tonks frowned. The 3 girls talk amongst themselves during the rest of the little trip and Harry just listened to their conversation not talking though. When the carriages had arrived at the castle the students went inside and headed to the Great Hall where they took seats with their housemates at their respective tables. Harry took a seat with Tonks, Heather and Jenna at the Hufflepuff table getting confused looks as no one had ever seen or met him before. It was a few minutes later that the doors to the Great Hall opened again and a line of first year students came into the Great Hall.

_You backward $$ wand wavers  
Let's get this sorting on the way_

_Gryffindor is for the loud-mouths,  
Idiots and the foolish_

_Hufflepuff is for the wimps,  
Loser and love-freaks_

_Ravenclaw is for the nerds,  
Geeks and bookworms_

_Slytherin is for the backstabbing,  
Low-lives and traitors_

_Let's get this sorting on the way_

Everyone just stared in shock after hearing this years sorting hat song. Everyone was silent and the professors just couldn't believe that they had heard that. Suddenly the silence was broken by Harry laughing out so loudly that it resounded throughout the Great Hall. He slammed his fist on the table laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't believe the sorting hat just said that." Harry said and kept laughing.

An ancient looking wizard at the staff table cleared his throat getting everybody's attention. "Well that is quite new and unexpected, but as the sorting hat said "let's get this sorting on the way". Everyone promptly just put the scene in the back of their mind and waited for the sorting to take place.

"Adam, Zack." A stern looking witch called out reading the name off the parchment. One of the boys in the line of first years came up to the stool with the sorting hat and put it on.

"Gryffindor." The sorting hat yelled out and the sorting went on without incident.

"Potter, Harry." Harry heard his name get called and decided to make a little scene by not going immediately. "I repeat Potter, Harry."

Tonks looked at Harry. "What are you waiting for she's calling your name."

Harry just smirked. "Just seeing how many people I can annoy until someone loses it."

Tonks pointed her wand at Harry. "Go before I hex you into the hospital wing."

"Alright, alright I'm going." Harry got up as the witch was about to repeat his name a third time. Everyone was looking surprised or curious why he was getting up from the Hufflepuff table and wasn't in line with the other first years. "Would have been nice to see some stupid lion or snake blow their top waiting on me like the idiots that they are."

Harry smirked as the Gryffindors and Slytherins voiced their protests. Harry put the hat on and felt a presence by passing his mental shields.

'Interesting artifact, you're able to reach my mind by passing my shields.'

'Mr. Potter, I was designed with telepathic abilities. Few can keep me out.'

'Well then just get on with this. I have things to do and don't want to waste time.'

It was a minute before the hat spoke again. 'You are an interesting one. I didn't think I would ever sort a child who is no more a child than a man is a child. If you want the knowledge that you seek it would be best I put you in Ravenclaw.'

Harry's eyes became cold remembering what his goals were and what he was willing to do to achieve them. 'Then Ravenclaw it will be.'

"Ravenclaw." Harry took off the hat and joined his new housemates giving everyone cold looks so no one would bother him. 'I can't get close to anyone here or will become a liability in the long run. Nymphadora Tonks, why is it that I feel like I know her from somewhere.'

Harry stopped thinking about it and would figure it out later. It was a little while before the sorting ended and the welcoming feast had started. Harry enjoyed the meal and when the feast had ended he followed the Ravenclaw prefects with the other Ravenclaws to the Ravenclaw tower. Once they had arrived at the entrance the prefects gave everyone the password and Harry headed for the boys dormitory and walked around looking for a door with his name on it. It only took a few minutes for him to find it and he saw that he was sharing the room with one other person. Harry walked in and saw his roommate was a guy with brown hair combed back and was wearing muggle clothing.

"Hey, you must be my roommate. I'm Frank Johnson." Frank extended his hand to Harry and Harry shook it.

"Harry Potter. It seems like we'll be living together for a while."

Frank went back to unpacking his clothes while Harry just lied down on his bed. "Not that it is any of my business, but I was wondering where all your stuff is? When I came in I didn't see any other trunks except for mine."

"I have my own way of keeping track of my things so don't worry about me."

"Okay, if you say so."

'Only a day in Hogwarts and I already want to leave. What was the point of sorting us into different houses anyway?' Harry looked at his new roommate and got the impression that he was muggle-born judging by the poster he was about to put up of the Star Wars trilogy. 'A week of classes and I'll judge if I should stay around or if this school is truly just a waste of my time. I have to get into the restricted section to check the books that are in there. I can't leave without doing that first even if this school is just a complete waste of my time.'

"So you're a fan of Star Wars?" Harry asked his roommate. 'I might as well talk to him since I can't do much else now.'

"Yes, I am a fan. The series are some of my favorite movies."

Harry and Frank had a discussion on various Star Wars topics until they decided that they should get some sleep for class in the morning.


End file.
